


Route 50/50号公路

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the two of us, home isn’t a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.” — Stephanie Perkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Route 50/50号公路

**Author's Note:**

> 一段不知道是什么地方，什么空间里的公路旅行。主要是为了圆516天堂梗_(:з」∠)_文中地理信息皆来源百度百科，若有BUG请海涵...

     

      Sam醒来的时候，沉沉的夕阳已经洒满了整个挡风玻璃，灼烧出耀目的光芒。而他之前把头靠在车门上睡着了，冰冷的车窗战栗着着在耳边震荡。  
      “醒了？”Dean朝他这里瞥来一眼，绚烂的晚霞将他上翘的睫毛涂抹成金色，他的侧影仿佛融化在了一幅凝固了的画里，重重叠叠向后呼啸着离去的是绵延无尽的山峦与日暮，一望无尽的荒瘠原野，晚风从敞开的窗户里吹进来拂过他们的眉梢。  
      Sam撑起身体，困倦像流水一样飞速地逝去。  
      “我们这是要去哪儿？”他问，眼前的公路如此悠长而空旷，终末的尽头仿佛消失在了世界的终点。它向上攀爬着，又好像平展地延伸出去，地平线沉淀着消失在天边，化作淡白的一道影子。  
      “去做我们一贯擅长的，你知道……家族事业。”Dean回答，目光专注地凝固在前方，只是语调略微上扬。Sam眨了眨眼，有些迟疑地问道：“我不是说这个，Dean…我们要去哪儿？我要一个地名。顺说，我们这是在哪条公路上？这路可真是荒凉。”  
      Dean挑起半边眉毛：“不着急这个，你会知道的。”他说，身后窗外的景色不断模糊成斑驳的色块，“我们在50号公路*上。”而Sam看上去更加困惑了。  
      “你还好吗？”他问。Sam无意识地点了点头。  
      "我只是......."他犹豫着说，"我们在这条路上走了多久了？"  
      "还没过多长时间呢，伙计，你是不是睡糊涂了？"Dean说着笑了一声，他看上去那么年轻，年轻到让Sam觉得不可思议。从这个角度看去，他哥哥的眼睫毛更是愚蠢地长，长得当他转过头时仿佛都能拂到Sam脸上。  
      "我确实有点糊涂，鉴于你死活不肯告诉我目的地是哪儿。"Sam说，没好气地哼了哼，"这非常可疑，我觉得我应该用圣水——"  
      "噢，得了吧，"Dean飞快地打断他，"我就是你哥哥，收起那莫名其妙的怀疑。我会告诉你的，不过不是现在。"  
      Sam盯着他，缓慢地眨眼睛，然后放松了一直绷紧的肩膀。  
      "所以我猜你也不准备告诉我要处理的案子了？"他问。  
      "这个也可以先放一放。"Dean说，眼睛专注地凝视着前方的公路。这绝对是Sam见过的最荒凉的公路——整条路上只有Impala着一辆车，苍茫的日暮浸透影影绰绰的山峦。天际的颜色就像是稀释过的湖水，是一种至为清澈而寒冷的蓝，地平线如若一道窄窄的白帆。  
      Sam忽然觉得他们会在这条路上跑一辈子。永不停息的那种，他的胃因此不太舒服地扭成一团。  
      "别露出那个表情，"Dean说，声音里含着警告，更深处却藏着一丝祈求，"你看上去好像下一秒就要跳车，然后跑回斯坦福去。"  
      Sam哼了一声。  
      "别这样，Sammy。"Dean发出柔软的叹息，Sam破天荒地懒得纠正他的称谓，"这没那么糟——没有 _那样_ 地糟，是吧？"Sam没有回答，他的声音里不断渗透出无力与央求，"我是说，你至少还有我，对吧？我至少还陪着你。不会太糟的，真的。"  
      这说的的确没错。Sam转过头，斯坦福的记忆慢慢地褪色，然后消失在他的脑海里。  
      "累的话你可以睡一会儿，"Dean说，一缕阳光从他的颈侧照耀下来，他胸前的护身符折射出金灿灿的光，"我会一直陪着你的。"  
      "我知道。"Sam答应着，侧过身子，仍带着些迷糊与不解，就这样睡着了。  
      他在醒来时已经是三更半夜。漆黑的、悠长的公路前方只有Impala车灯投射出的雪亮光束。山峦黑沉沉的轮廓在星斗满天的月夜里若隐若现。Sam嘟囔着，揉了揉眼睛，肩颈因为长时间地保持同一个姿势而尖叫着抗议。  
      “醒了，睡美人？”Sam几乎立刻就听见了Dean的声音，略带调笑的，尾音轻快地扬起。  
      "我们到哪儿了？"他问，大脑仍旧在嗡鸣着，像是有人在那里面拼命地拨动着一根琴弦。  
      "还没到。"Dean轻快地回答，他的侧脸隐没在黑暗中，只被偶尔闪过的路灯灯光照亮一下，转瞬即逝，"你感觉怎么样？"  
      "我挺好的。"Sam说，"只是感觉过了很长时间。我睡了多久？"  
      Dean的眼睛扫过手表："没有多久。"他停顿了一下，"你还好吧？"  
      "天哪，我的头。我感觉像睡了一年多那么久。"Sam抱怨道，撑起身体，感觉刘海挡住了他的眼睛，他烦躁地伸手去拨开它们，却扑了个空，随即反应过来那是他密匝匝纠结在一起的眼睫毛模糊了视野。可是他的刘海，他为什么摸不到他的刘海了？  
      "Dean，"他只消一秒就反应过来，"你是不是动过我的头发了？"  
      黑暗里传来一声诧异的喷笑，转瞬的功夫闪过一缕漏进来的路灯的微弱灯光，映得Dean的眼睛如同玻璃珠一样晶莹透明。  
      "我什么？"他哥哥愉悦地大笑起来，"伙计，我为什么要动你的头发？"  
      "因为没有别人会这么做，Dean！"Sam恼火地说，"我的刘海他妈的没了，Dean！他怎么会凭空消失呢？而且你是那个总想偷偷摸摸给我扎个辫子或者想给我剃个光头的人！"  
      Dean笑得更厉害了，让Sam想要揍他。虽然老天啊他笑得那么天杀的好听，好听到让Sam留恋不已。  
      "看起来它就是那么凭空消失了，书呆子。"Dean腾出一只手擦去了笑出来的眼泪，摇了摇头，"虽然我很想——非常想剪掉你那娘唧唧的额发，但是不，不是我做的。我一直在开车。"他的声音里含着一丝诡异的窃喜，和Sam永远不会他妈的认错的幸灾乐祸。  
      "哦，是的。"Sam没好气地讽刺，努力适应着前额没有了柔软的发丝遮住的感觉。  
      他接过了Dean递过的一瓶啤酒，酒瓶有些粘腻的湿滑，Sam皱了皱眉，并没有在意。然而当下一道灯光照亮车厢时，他看清了——那是血。尚未干涸的、殷红的鲜血，滑腻地沾了满手。他大叫出来，差点扔了酒瓶。  
      Dean被他吓得一抖，Impala因此危险地向路边猛地一滑。  
      "他妈的干什么，Sam？"他嚷道。  
      "那个瓶子上有血，Dean！"Sam大声地说道，听上去仍然惊魂未定，这即便对于他来说也有点要命地吓人，"那怎么会——"  
      他的声音戛然而止，随着又一个惊吓扼住了他的咽喉，当路灯照亮Dean脸上的伤痕的时候。伤口破裂在额角，还是新鲜的，随着车身每一次细微的震颤而向外殷殷地渗着血流。  
      "Dean，你受伤了。"Sam说，他的声音近乎窒息。  
      "我知道。"Dean轻声说道，眼底破碎而幽微的光亮闪闪烁烁，像是一簇细小的萤火。他说着宁静地绽开一个笑容，阴影深深浅浅地从他脸上掠过，他掩藏在黑暗中的眉宇看上去俊秀且柔和。Sam的心脏骤然缩紧。  
      "你......你刚刚为我出卖了你的灵魂。"他说完，徒劳地张着嘴，像是失去了说话的能力，"我记得这个伤疤。"他没有注意到自己是怎么忽然多出来一年的记忆的——他也不关心，他眼下只能看到Dean。他伤痕累累的、疲惫不堪的兄长。  
      Dean沉默了，喉结因为紧张地吞咽而上下滑动。  
      "是不是？"Sam求证道，他已经知道答案了——他为此努力咽下一声哽咽。  
      "是。"Dean终于说话了，声音轻柔而低沉，像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀。Sam用力眨了眨眼睛，眨掉了已经盈满眼眶的泪水。  
      "别为这个跟我发火，Sam，就只是......别。"他哥哥用叹息一样的声音说着，让Sam几欲落泪。他的心碎裂成两半。  
      "我没有生气，Dean，我......"Sam费力地开口，说话忽然间比登天还难，"你只能再陪我一年了——"  
他不可避免地哽住，仅仅是提到这个就让他的心脏下沉。Dean转过头来充满爱意地看着他，那眼神如若深海和夜空，让他的心跟着收紧，轻飘飘地飞起来，又什么都感觉不到了。  
      "睡吧。"Dean温柔地说，"醒来就什么都好了。"  
      这大概是Sam这辈子最不相信的话，可是为了Dean，他愿意相信。他闭上眼睛，璀璨的银河在天际旋转起来。  
      再醒来时已经是晌午，清晨残留的最后一缕微风袅袅地拂进窗子，正巧一首聒噪的老式摇滚乐从忽然地响起来。Sam困倦地翻了个身，又蜷缩得更深了些，直到音乐越来越响，他的耳膜尖叫起来。  
      "Dean！"Sam气恼地喊道，坐直了身体，Impala因为他过重的动作而抖了一抖。  
      "Whoa，轻点，别弄坏了我的宝贝。"Dean心疼地撇了撇嘴，伸手将音量慢慢调回原状。Sam清醒过来，涣散的意识逐渐回流。  
      "你还活着。"他木然地说，这差不多是他第一个想到的东西。Dean，他的哥哥，还完好无损地坐在驾驶室里，鲜活而完整，浮光点染着他的眉梢和眼睫，那眉眼如同画出来的一般深刻精致。  
      "我还活着。"Dean不置可否。他在座位上挺直了身体，衣料清晰地勾勒出流畅的肩背线条。  
      "你只剩下一年的寿命了。"Sam麻木地说道，他好像变成了一台收音机，正不断地机械性地向外吐字。  
      "是的，但我回来了。"Dean说，他的眉目舒展了一些，Sam就是在这时忽然发现他哥哥似乎变老了一些——仍然很年轻，只是不再 _那么_ 年轻。他的五官仍旧轮廓分明，但眼底已然染上了一笔沧桑，怎么都涂抹不去，Sam猜想去过地狱的人一定都会留下这样如影随形的阴翳。当淡白的阳光氤氲在他脸颊上时，那种隐隐的疲惫则会更为清晰，从他身上每一个地方渗透出来，恣意流淌。  
      "哦，对，你回来了。"Sam刻板地重复道，过了好一阵子才忽然明白过来，"噢。"他眨了眨眼睛，有什么东西缓缓沉溺下来。  
      "你觉得我是个怪物。"他说，有点类似于某种指控，又或者只是一个令人心碎的证明。  
      "不。"Dean简洁地说道，手指在方向盘上微微扣紧。  
      "我体内有恶魔血，Dean，我已经不是什么普通的怪胎了，现在我又开启了世界末日。我浑身罪恶。我不再能成为你的兄弟了。"他说，声音里布满了时间的尘埃，粗嘎地在年岁的刻轮里磨砺。  
      "我从来没那么想过。"Dean轻声说道，阳光分剪着他长长的睫毛，他翠绿的眼睛如同一汪湖水，清浅却也深邃，流光在其中若隐若现，雾气般轻柔旋转。"你永远是我的弟弟。"  
      Sam苦涩地笑了："那通电话留言——"  
      "是的，那通留言，我以为我说得已经够清楚了？我想踢你的屁股，没错，但你还是我的家人。永远都是。我——"  
      "什么？"Sam睁大了眼睛，他吃惊地张开嘴，这无疑是个晴天霹雳当头击中了他，让他浑身震悚。  
      "我恳求你回来！"Dean说，他的声音里是沥干了的痛苦，只剩下黯然的疲惫，"但是我猜，你并没有——"  
      Sam几乎合不上他的嘴。他看上去一定无比愚蠢，像个吃惊的傻子，但是他不在乎了。  
      "天哪，Dean......"他难以置信说，轻轻地摇了摇头，几绺长发坠落在耳廓前方，让他看上去出奇地年幼。"我听到的是完全相反的内容。"  
      Dean皱起眉，向他这里投来困惑而不安的一瞥："什么意思？"  
      "我听到的不是这个。我听到你说我不再是你的弟弟了，因为我是个吸血的怪物，我应该——"  
      "哦，操他的，Sam。"Dean没有让他说完就大声地打断了他，他因为情绪激动而显得气息不稳，"无论是哪个婊子养的混蛋干的这事儿——操他的，天哪，操。"  
      公路两旁的景色向后飞驰而去，模糊成一团色彩斑澜的阴影。Sam感到一阵头晕。  
       _Dean没有把他当成怪物，从来都没有，_ 他浑身每一个细胞都在因此而欢呼雀跃。  
      "我真的对不起，Sammy。"Dean低声说道，愧疚让他眼底的青灰更加浓重，他难耐地咬紧了嘴唇，"对不起让你听到这个。"  
      "天哪，这不是你的错，Dean！"Sam的语调里染上明亮的色彩，他仿佛长长长长地舒了一口气，像是背在肩上的枷锁终于被卸下——终于。他不知道还能希求别的什么，在他的心已然这样充满慰藉的时候。  
      "我们到哪儿了？"他问，荒凉贫瘠的公路向前无限延伸着，层叠着攀进远山与流云的所在地，风声肆无忌惮地在耳边嘶吼。  
      "刚过勒亨坦山谷。"Dean说，他的声音不自觉地柔和下来，眼神笼罩着他的弟弟。一首摇滚乐恰在此时结束，终末的音符飘散进空气中，从敞开的窗户飘出车子，一直飘向湛蓝的天空。  
      "Sammy，再休息会儿吧。"他说，看样子是想给Sam一个吻，鉴于他微微撅起了嘴唇，而它看上去那么丰润柔软，像有露水滑过的玫瑰花瓣。  
      "伙计，专心开车。"Sam笑了，向后躺下去，感受着Impala每一次传递过来的清晰的震颤。  
      到Sam再一次由睡梦中转醒时他们的车停在杰克逊旅馆的外面。月光稀薄地拂满草坪，留下银霜满地。Sam下了车，解放了他一直被桎梏在车厢里的四肢。  
      "到哪儿了？"他照例问道，Dean从车尾另一端走过来，含糊地报了一个地名，递给他一瓶啤酒。或许是因为黑暗的缘故，他发觉Dean又变了一些——他看上去更加疲惫而略显憔悴，在月光下眉目端凝，嘴唇的颜色也显得更深。Sam这回只消一会儿就会想起了一切——天启已经结束了，他去了趟地狱又回来，丢了灵魂，然后现在开始搞些见鬼的试炼。他从来都没有疑惑为什么每次醒来都多出来新的记忆，仿佛它们一直都在，仿佛这一切都是理所当然，虽然他现在，准确来说，还几乎是对所有的事情——这个公路旅行，一头雾水。  
      他和Dean靠在车前盖上休息了一会儿，啤酒凉飕飕地从喉管滑进去，在一路烧进大脑变成炽烈的火。  
      Sam把Dean推倒在Impala的后座上，俯下身去吻他的嘴。Dean的嘴唇如同他想象的那般柔软、丰润，亲吻他如同亲吻阳光雨露，亲吻将开未开的一朵蔷薇。Sam吮吸着他的唇瓣，甘甜微苦的气息混合着辛辣的酒精伸进喉咙。他用手捧起Dean的脸，牙齿在他嘴唇上面辗转啃咬，令他发出微微的、痛楚的抽气声。那声音让他屏住呼吸。  
      "Sam......"Dean模糊不清地呜咽，柔顺地张开嘴，舌头与Sam的搅在一起。明晃晃的月光从带着干涸雨渍的窗户里落下来，照亮了Dean的脸。他清澈的绿眼睛是世界上最巅峰的画家也无法用画笔描摹出的杰作，像是坠有雨露的湖泊，深处凝固着瑰丽璀璨的星辰。  
      "Shhh，没事的，没事的。"Sam轻声安慰着，一层层剥开Dean的衣服。他哥哥因此挣扎了起来，牙齿陷进下唇里去，狭窄的后座因此发出吱嘎的可怜抗议声。Sam隔着衣物握住了Dean的阴茎，后者猛地抽紧了身体，喉咙里泛出一声抽噎。  
      Sam低下头吻住Dean，一边拽下他残余的衣物，换来Dean有些恼火的一个推拒。Sam握住他的手腕压向身体另一侧，另一只手包裹住了Dean已经颤巍巍挺立起来的性器，顶端正不断渗出半透明的前液，湿粘地滴滴答答流了他一手都是。  
      "不许弄脏我的车。"Dean向后仰起头，发出一个小声的威胁。Sam的指甲划过细小的裂口，突如其来的柔软喘息瞬间填满了Dean剩下来要说的话。  
"那可说不准。"Sam在他耳边低沉地说道，握着他阴茎的手开始快速地撸动，感受着那玩意儿在自己手中不断涨大，突突地跳动着，流出更多的液体，"鉴于你大概能射得自己满身都是，我猜。"  
      Dean含糊地抗议着，汗水流过额角，留下明亮的一道水渍，在他被月光照耀得苍白一片的皮肤上显得格外绮靡。他折起两条长腿给Sam腾出更多地方，同时脖颈向后仰起，拉出一条优美的曲线。Sam情不自禁地吻上去，近乎虔诚地，用舌头舔过跳动的血管，陷进柔软而温暖的皮肤里去。  
      "Dean......"他略带迟疑地唤着兄长的名字，声音颤抖，他修长而有力的手指正划过Dean的身体，留下粗糙而火热的触感。他晕沉的脑子似乎在那一刻骤地清晰了起来，过往那么多年里的记忆忽然涌上心头，让他眼眶发热。  
      "对不起，"Sam轻声说道，手指抚慰一般滑过Dean腰际的曲线，怜爱地摩挲着光滑的皮肤。"我不应该放你一个人在炼狱里。我只是....我只是突然崩溃了。我以为——我以为你死了，我——"  
      滚烫的汗水从他的额头上坠落下来，他从来没在性爱中如此磨蹭过，但躺在他眼前的人是Dean，他的兄长，他的全世界，他恨不得俯下身吻遍他身体上每一寸皮肤的、他永远也放不开手的人。Dean凝视着他，眼睫毛像蝶翼一样向上掀起，长得如同要拂到他脸上去。Dean就这样毫无防备地躺在那儿——微微仰起头，五官的轮廓深邃而俊朗，他的嘴唇泛着润泽的光，轻轻分开，眉目因此柔和下来。  
      "没事的，Sammy。"他说，声音里夹杂着急促的喘息，手指在座位的边沿无声扣紧。他环住Sam的脖子将他拉近，温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。"就...只是做吧。"  
      Sam的手扣住他的腰将他半抱起来，脊背贴着冰冷的车窗。Dean打了个寒战，在Sam用被前液润湿的手指捅进他的后穴时揪紧了弟弟的头发。那些发丝温暖地纠结在他的指缝里，柔软到不可思议的程度，他忽然不再那么想要嘲笑他弟弟的发型了。  
      Sam轻声唤着他的名字，压抑着铺天盖地的情绪，深重的，浓烈的，他扣在Dean腰上的手指下开始漫出湿滑的汗水。他两根手指在微微软化了的穴口轻柔地按压，然后完全探入甬道，柔软而火热的肠壁绞紧了他的手指。Dean颤抖了一下，下意识地咬紧了嘴唇，吞下那些略带痛楚的呻吟。Sam抬起头来望着他，眼睛里在月光的照耀下显得无比明亮，那里面破碎的清凌凌的闪光让Dean呼吸困难。  
      "Sammy......."他松开牙齿，散乱的喘息立刻填满了整个车厢，"没事的，我在这儿。"他的嗓音如同叹息，伴随着硬生生压抑下来的一声尖叫，在Sam忽然触及他体内的某个地方时。他的呻吟听上去更像是扩大的柔软呜咽，以及颤抖的抽噎，尾音略略上扬，眼眶里盈满了泪水。Sam轻轻地抽出手指，伴随着Dean压抑的一声哽咽："S-Sam？"  
      Sam猛地拉下他的身体进入了他。Dean无声地咬紧了嘴唇，将痛呼压回喉咙。他的身体震颤，眼眶里像是有无数晃动破碎的月光，它们越来越亮，越来越亮，终于盛不住滚落下来。Sam捧过他的脸吻去那些咸涩的液体，动了动腰，Dean发出窒息般的呜咽。  
      "Dean......"Sam就只是说着这一个词，反反复复，深深浅浅地回荡在静谧的车厢里。他握住Dean的腰将他微微抬起来，又突然地放手，让他的阴茎滑进Dean身体的最深处。他哥哥惊叫出声，尾音碎裂成了模糊不堪的呜咽，在Sam忽然开始又深又狠地操他的时候。他弟弟正在他身体里进进出出，粗硬的性器将每一丝褶皱都撑开碾平，火热地摩擦着，逼出他越来越多的抽噎和哀鸣，仅是这一个事实就让Dean头晕目眩。月华洒落在Sam的头发和眼睫，洒在他赤裸的身体上，像沐浴着圣辉，又像是罪恶的凝视。  
      他伸手环住Sam汗水淋漓的颈项与他接吻，直到周遭所有的一切都逐渐倾斜，白光在眼前炸裂成震耳欲聋的余响，只有Sam抚摸着他带来的温度，明晰而滚烫地炽烈燃烧。  
  
      +++++  
  
      像是蒸干一锅沸水，Sam恍然间睁开眼睛，Dean正随着AC/DC的旋律不成调子地哼着一首过时的老歌，晚风拂过他的头发，吹开他夹克的衣领。Sam注视着他，注视着他嘴唇旁边覆辙的青色的胡茬，这些年来逐渐深刻的五官线条。出乎意料地，没有"morning，sunshine"，他沉重的唇角甚至都没有翘起一丝弧度。  
      Sam支起身体，一眨不眨地盯着他的哥哥。Dean朝他这里投去一瞥，风霜刻满了他的眼底，他的心脏像是浸泡在死灰里的一般。而他握着方向盘的、衣袖向上撩起的右手前臂上，烙印着一个狰狞的符号，殷殷地透着血光。  
      Sam吃惊地看着他，而Dean恍然未觉。就在那一瞬间，他明白了：他和Dean已经在这条公路上，这条北美最悠长而荒寂的公路上飞跑了十年。这个认知在他脑海里炸响，令他如遭雷击。  
      “我是在做梦吗？”他问，声音干涩而沙哑，夕阳柔和地倾泻下来，洒在Dean的头发里，让它们的颜色看上去更加浓烈而明亮。Sam伸出手下意识地碰了碰他哥哥的手肘，小心翼翼地，生怕他会消失一般。  
      Dean没有消失。他握着方向盘的手指仍旧坚定，反射着白莹莹的光线。  
      “不，你没有在做梦。”他说，眉毛的末梢抖了抖，向上挑起。  
      “幻觉？”Sam闭上眼睛，再睁开，眼前的景物仍旧清晰而鲜明，广袤的山峦绵延无尽，长长的50号公路像是要通往天际。没有重重叠叠的幻影，没有抖动而嘈杂的噪音，看上去….那么真实，令他瞠目。  
      沉默迅速在车厢里凝固下来。像是过了一万年那么久，Sam终于张开颤抖的嘴唇。  
      “我死了。”他说，像是忽然才意识到似的，而这分明那样显而易见，他不敢相信自己才意识到这一点，“这是在天堂。这是我的天堂。”  
      Dean并没有立刻回答他。他哥哥微微撅起嘴唇，睫毛被阳光涂抹上抖动的碎金，然后仿佛终于下定了决心似的，他侧过头来，看向Sam——  
      “不，这不是。”他说。他的眼睛里有旋转的星云，有碧绿的湖泊，有清晨的森林上方漂浮的苍茫雾气，看上去绿得出奇，明丽而深邃，如同汪洋大海一般，一瞬间吞没了Sam。  
      “这不是你的天堂，Sammy。”  
      “可是——可是这就是我想要的啊。”Sam说，看上去更加迷惑不解了，旷野的风拂过他的耳廓，世界仿佛都被抽成了真空，他有那么一瞬间，仅仅是因为困扰，而什么都听不到。  
      “这就是我想要的，Dean。我的理想，我所奢望的天堂，就是坐在你的旁边，我们一起去干我们最擅长的。我——我曾经很不喜欢，甚至想要逃离，但是后来我知道这就是我的人生，我全部的生活，并且我不想一个人做……和你一起坐在车里是我目前最强烈的愿望了，和曾经…我曾经追求的那些是一样的，甚至更——”  
      “我知道。”Dean说道，他的嘴角弯起一个温柔的弧度，“但是你已经得到了。全部的。”  
      Sam睁大眼睛，天边恰在此时绽出绚烂的色彩，如同打翻了最浓烈的颜料涂抹出的水彩画，层层铺染出炽烈的金橙与灿烂的枫红，杂糅在一起，暮色苍茫。中间半衔着亮得耀目的太阳，半是溶化，半是重叠。  
      他像是忽然从水底浮上来一般，经久的、沉闷的窒息与压迫在那一瞬间分崩离析。  
      他最想要的，早在最初，就已完完全全、分毫不差地为他所有，成为他全部的幸福，埋藏在他的灵魂里，贯穿在这些疲惫的、鲜血淋漓的岁月，从来不曾离开过半步。他自始至终都完整地拥有他的世界，过去，现在，或是遥远的未来，因为它永远不会真正离他而去——这样沉甸甸的陪伴，长久而坚定到死亡亦无法撼动半分。  
      "你得到了你全部想要的，你的天堂怎么还会有它呢？"他听见Dean柔和的嗓音，拂在耳畔，如同暖风掠过湖水。他所想要的就是他的哥哥，而Dean会永远陪伴他。  
      Sam下意识地偏过头看了看，Dean眨动着眼睛，氤氲的光雾从敞开的车窗里扑进来，洒满了他们之间的空气。  
      “如果你累了就睡一觉，”Dean说，绿眼睛明亮而幽邃，像星子流动在深深的湖水，“等你醒来就明白了。”  
      Sam向下滑了滑，侧过肩膀，依靠在略微颠簸的车门上。他看着他的哥哥，直到终于因为困倦而沉入一片黑暗。眼前最后闪过的，是孤独而悠长的公路，绵延到地平线的尽头，消失在苍凉的天际，世界的终点。  
      他们还有很长的路要走。  
  
      END


End file.
